We're lost! Oi! How'd we get here?
by PTranslator
Summary: Wake up. Go to school. Team activities. Go back home… A life that doesn’t change, same everyday.Hoping in our hearts that something different might happen…And before we knew it, we’re already on a place that we’ve never been to before…


**Plot: Read and you'll know XD**

**Warning: Emm. . .the lack of humor I'll say**

**Rated: I think it's around PG 13 . . . I guess**

**Cooperate Fanfiction of Nakanura and FreeFantasy****101**

**Chapter 0: Twenty-four Lost in Blue**

Wake up. Go to school. Team training. Return home…

A life that is simple. That's always the same.

Hoping that one-day, something different might happen…

And before we knew it, we're already in a place that we've never been to before…

"Okay---.According to all of your stories that means we're now trapped on an island. Any objections?" Atobe Keigo, buchou of Hyotei, stood up, crossing his arms, announced.

"Yes! I have!" Mizuki Hajime, manager of St. Rudolph, was the first to shout his objection.

"Mizuki, please… refrain from shouting so loud. My headache is killing me." Tezuka Kunimitsu, the leader of Seigaku, looking as if he might faint any moment.

"I AM NOT ACCPETING THIS!! DON'T DRAW ANY CONCLUSION ON YOUR OWN!" Mizuki kept on complaining.

"…Okay… Then I'll just change the word 'trapped' into 'stuck'. Happy?"

"THAT"S JUST THE SAME!!"

"STOP FREAKING OUT, WILL YOU?"

"Both of you shut up or 60 laps for you!"

"By the way," Minami Kentarou, "Why are we all here together…" Turned to Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji, players of Fudomine, "Tell me."

"Don't ask me!" Kamio yelled back.

"And by the way, who are you?" Shinji asked with wonder.

"So why are we all here dane??" Yanagizawa Shinya asked.

"I'm starting to get confused…" Akazawa Yoshirou, the 'baka'buchou of St. Rudolph complained.

"Then DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!!" Mizuki suggested him, frowning a bit.

"Please… would everyone stay calm and quiet?" Tezuka asked nicely, looking a bit pained. "Headache…"

Inui Sadaharu of Seigaku pushed his eyeglasses, "As everyone can see, Tezuka is having a headache due to thinking too much about this."

"So you're suggesting us not to think too much…" Sengoku Kiyosumi ruffled his hair.

"Yes," Inui continued, "There's also one thing is for sure. None of us know how we got here, and why."

"And thanks to the five Rikkai members here," Tachibana Kippei added in, "We found out that this island is deserted island. There are also no lands spotted nearby."

"Did the five of you really look carefully??" Mukahi Gakuto gave them a look.

"Yes! We even walked around the rivers and sea to see if any land is linked to this place!" Kirihara Akaya replied, looking a bit pissed.

"We're lost… How'd we get here?" Tooyama Kintaro lay down onto the sand of the beach, and shouted straight at the sky.

"I told you no one knows," Oshitari Yuushi groaned.

"Hmm… According to the climate and relief of this island, this place should be somewhere around South Africa or south Asia," Fuji Syuske guessed.

"That's far away from Japan!" Marui Bunta cried.

"Anyway!" Shiraishi Kuranosuke stood up, "We need to survive so stop complaining!"

"He's right," Yukimura Seiichi smiled, "We'll die if we don't have food and clean water."

"Also we need light and a place to shelter before dark comes," Sanada Genchirou added.

"NO! I can't remember anything nya!" Kikumaru Eiji moaned.

"And the worst part is that I'm stuck with . . .with this glue stick!!" Mukahi pointed at Kikumaru, and Kikumaru pointed at Mukahi.

"Sempai," Hiyoshi sighed, "Learn to grow up please."

"I can't think of anything!" Kamio thought hard, "What was I doing before I got here?"

"The only thing I remember is that tomorrow is the start of summer holiday!" Oshitari sighed.

"Then we're now stuck on a deserted island is true," Echizen Ryoma accepted calmly.

"Oi. Echizen, please don't say yes to this fact so fast." Tezuka still suffering from the headache said.

"I would rather believe it than suffer a headache like yours."

"He's right, Tezuka." Fuji smiled to him, "Look ahead."

"……"

**A while LaTeR a WhIlE lAtEr A while LaTeR a WhIlE lAtEr **

"Look! There's a giant mango tree here!"

"Whoa! And look at those pineapples!"

"It even got grapes and apples!"

"And don't forget the lychees!"

"What are they?"

"A kind of fruit that grows in places that isn't too cold or hot. Mostly seem in spring."

"Cool! Let me try one!"

"It's so sweet!"

"Buchou, wanna try one?" Echizen waved to Inui and Tezuka.

"I'll try later." Tezuka folded his arms "Lychees shouldn't be able to grow in places so tropical, even if people plant some here…AH!! Headache…"

"Tezuka, stop thinking about it," Inui suggested.

"Inui, what don't you think about this place??"

"When we first appeared on this island, everything was not to be logical and make sense." Inui smiled.

**Writer's Notes**

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

**Yay! The first chap is done. Somehow we've increased the number 17 to 24… wow…**

**Now it's gonna be crowded.**

**Thanks to those who helped out with the votings!**

**Ah, this is a cooperate fanfiction with ****FreeFantasy101. So we'll take turn, and think the story up together. Yeah!**

**Let's add oil!**

**-Nakanura**

**Ps: This story is actually based on a classic story XD**

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

**Next Chapter Plot from ****FreeFantasy101-chan:**

**The boys plan to spilt up into groups in order to find different materials to survive. One team's not cooperating meaning something bad will happen. Everyone decides to have a meeting because a 'certain' captain doesn't want to do a thing. They all get mad and…**


End file.
